


What Faith in Words

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to what Aiden says Donna always wonders how much faith she should have in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Faith in Words

 

 Slipping her shoes off as soon as she walked into the flat Donna gave a soft purring sound. Rubbing her toes before wiggling them from their confines she picked up the heels and padded further into the home. Her main stop was going to the kitchen to fix a drink for she and Aiden, only to stop outside the doorway when she heard her name.

 

“…to see Donna and I’m not coming home tonight,” he was saying low and calm, his back to the door. Still in his trousers and shirt from work, she did notice he had flung his jacket onto a chair, his cuffs unbuttoned. Glancing over a file on the desk, Donna enjoyed the way his shirt stretched against his back.

 

“Oh don’t be like that,” Aiden murmured, a sneer in his voice. “I know you were with him all last Sunday so don’t get into a petty little snit.”

 

Well, there was that rumor made true. Shaking her head, she knew she shouldn’t be listening in on his conversation. No matter what their relationship was – or wasn’t in some cases – she still allowed him his privacy as he did her.

 

“Enough Freya.” Aiden’s words cut harsh through air and Donna turned to stare at his back. He had risen to a full standing position. “You can speak ill all you want of the so-called _situation_ we are in but you will _not_ put all the blame on me. We are both to blame in this, but not the ones we love. I leave him out of it, and I ask you the do the same for Donna.”

 

A hitch caught in her throat and she felt her skin tighten. That was a word she hadn’t expected to ever hear from him about her. Not that she minded but until she knew it wasn’t just a slip of the tongue she wouldn’t bring it up.

 

From the sound of his voice she could tell that he was nearly finished with the call. With a quick step she made her way into the kitchen, putting her shoes by the door. Taking a deep breath she flung open the cupboard doors and took out the glasses. Pressing against the bench she shook her head to clear it. It wouldn’t do much to entertain any thought of that word.

 

“You’re home,” Aiden called out and she spun around, a soft and quick smile gracing her lips for him.

 

Seeing him in front of her she watched as he moved to her quickly, before coming to a halt. “I am. I just got in and saw you on the phone.” She took her hand in his and meshed their fingers. “I didn’t want to disturb you so I thought I’d fix us a drink.”

 

“Wonderful,” he breathed out and dipped his head for a kiss. “How does take away sound? We’ll call it in, enjoy a night in, do whatever we feel fit?”

 

His lips tickled her own as he spoke, his breath warm and soft against her skin. With a quick nod, she nipped gently at his lower lip, making him smirk. “I think that sounds wonderful.”

 

“I hoped you would agree,” he growled and pressed his lips to hers. All thoughts of what she heard left her mind, his fingers and tongue making her only think of the present. What had been said could wait; at the moment she only cared about how she felt in the now. With a moan, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed forward, legs wrapping around his waist. Her skirt rode up her hips and pulling back with a smirk, she tilted her head.

 

“Though I’d like to build up my appetite first, if that’s all right with you?”

 

With a filthy grin, he made his way into the bedroom and let her fall onto the bed. “Oh darling, I will make sure you’re famished by the time we’re finished.”


End file.
